tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Odahviing (Persistence Canon)
'''Odahviing' is a red dragon whose name means "Winged Snow Hunter" in the Dragon Language. Alyssa Lariat is known to use him in place of a horse. Personality Odahviing is as proud and honorable as any dragon although generally more docile and accepting of mortals than others of his race, provided that said mortals are not enemies of his master. Appearance In terms of overall appearance, Odahviing possess a similar look to Ancient Dragons, being red in colour. The black splotches of an Ancient dragon are noticeable on the wings although white in colour. Odahviing has a more spiny back, with a seeming triple row of small, stubby spikes, lining down the spine, to the tail. In terms of size, Odahviing is the largest, and him, like others, possess a spaded tail. History Odahviing was likely slain some time in the Merethic Era, perhaps during the Dragon War, although his soul was not devoured. Like many dragons, his remains were retrieved by members of the Dragon Cult, and he was buried in a dragon mound near the Skyrim city of Riften. The location of his grave was discovered through interrogation of Dragon Cultists by the Akaviri Dragonguard, and was later documented by the Blades in 2E 373. In 4E 201, Odahviing was returned to life by Alduin and became his ally. After the Last Dragonborn failed to defeat Alduin on Mundus, Odahviing was targeted for interrogation. The Dragonborn called his name through the use of the thu'um, which dragons perceive as a challenge. By following the call, Odahviing was lured into Dragonsreach, the castle in Whiterun which was used by King Olaf One-Eye to imprison the dragon Numinex in the First Era. With the help of the Jarl of Whiterun, the Dragonborn used an ancient dragon trap to capture Odahviing. Ensnared and defeated, Odahviing spoke with the Dragonborn and revealed that Alduin had retreated to Sovngarde. In return for his freedom, he agreed to bring the Dragonborn to Skuldafn Temple, an ancient ruin located high in the Velothi Mountains reachable only by flight, where a portal to Sovngarde was located. After Alduin's defeat in Sovngarde, Odahviing allied himself with the Dragonborn and provided aid in battle when called. He was uninterested in the Way of the Voice, and thought that Paarthurnax was foolish for trying to convert the remaining dragons to the philosophy. Odahviing followed Alyssa back to Shornhelm when she returned home. Powers and Abilites Following the Dragon Crisis, Odahviing does not have a set elemental shout, instead using both a Fire Breath shout, and a Frost Breath shout in battle. He is far more powerful than other dragons in terms of attacks, both ranged and physical, meaning engaging Odahviing is quite a battle if the Opponent does not have a set of armor capable of defense, or a weapon capable of quickly downing the Dovah. His damage output is massive, and he can easily tear his opponents down with a few Fire Breath shouts, or he can snap at his foe, causing an extreme amount of damage. Along with the Revered Dragons and Legendary Dragons, he uses the Drain Vitality Shout. Battles *Odahviing vs. The Dragonslayers Trivia *Odahviing in the Persistence Canon is more powerful than even Legendary Dragons, standing at the pinnacle of Dragonkind. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Characters Category:Dragons